As a guide
Next Quest Info Be the guide of Mr. Randall and take him travel around Finsel now! Objective Take Randall to the slums: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, we have guests. Magda: Huh? Eliza: The Mr. Randall from Rayorka... Err... How can he forget to inform us in advance? You haven't combed your hair today. Magda: It doesn't matter~ I think Mr. Randall wouldn't mind it~ He said last time that I'm a beauty even if I don't have jewelry~ Eliza: No! I won't allow! He can wait for a while! Magda: Oh... Eliza: Magda, you have to remember... Most of lines that men tell can't be taken serious, because it doesn't reflect their real thoughts. Magda: Hmm... I will keep that in mind. Eliza: So... Dress up with this headgear to impress our guest. Magda: Sorry for keeping your waiting for such a long time, Mr. Randall. Randall: ... Miss Magda... You look amazing... the dazzling brilliance, the soft moves, are you really a mortal being? Magda: ...(he starts again!) Mr. Randall... Why are you paying us a visit today? Randall: ... Magda: ...Mr. Randall? Randall: ...Ah! I'm sorry. I was too fascinated by you that I didn't hear... Magda: ... Randall: Cough. In fact, I come today to ask you do me a favor. I'd like to invite Miss Magda to be my guide and show me around Finsel. Magda: Want me to be your guide? But... why me? Randall: Although I'm new here, I've stayed for a short time. During this period, I'm busy dealing with all kinds of people from the social circle. It's so tiresome. I believe that there must be some place more interesting in Finsel, where I won't be surrounded by perfume, fancy dresses and suspicion and schemes. And you, Miss Magda. As far as I know, you are a special noble lady who has a large number of civilian friends. So, I would be an honor for me to have you be my guide! Magda: Mr. Randall, where did you hear these rumors about me... Randall: Ah? The rumors... Rebecca told me a lot~ Magda: ...I see. (It seems that this gentleman and Rebecca know each other very well) (Maybe I can know a lot about Randall from her next time.) Randall: Miss Magda? Magda: Huh? Well, okay. It is also my honor to be the guide of Mr. Randall~ Randall: That's great~~ So where do we start today? Magda: Hmm, let's start from the nobility area. Story Chat 2 Magda: Mr. Randall, here is... the slums of Finsel. Please watch your steps. Randall: Ah... I don't think there is such a place in the Amber city. Magda: I have the same feeling when I came here for the first time. Randall: Is there always a corner where has no light? Hosta: This young man looks new to Finsel? Randall: This beautiful lady - Hosta: Save your flattery. Young man~ Seems like you are rich, do you want to have fun in my shop? Randall: Yes, exactly! Hosta: ......what? Randall: The glance you throw makes your charm bloom in an instant! The seemingly random stance puts a special emphasis on what you are most proud of! What's more, since the first second we met, your eyesight has scanned me from head to toe. Though I know that you are assessing me, I still can't help but feeling at ease and enjoying your commentary... Hosta: ... Magda. Magda: ...Yes! Hosta: What's going on with the man you brought here? Magda: ...I, I don't know? Hosta: Uh... You must have had a hard time. The strange men that the aristocratic lady has to deal with might not be less than those who came to our club... Magda: Ah? Ah? — Randall: Is this the Sky Goddess Church in Finsel? Although it only has a small piece land in the city, it makes people feel calm. Magda: Because the mainstream belief in Finsel is still "The Saint", so there are not so many people who follows the Sky Goddess... Randall: I've heard about this. As a Rayorca people who's relatively lacking of religious knowledge, I really want to ask you a question. Do you think there is any difference between different beliefs? : Same : Magda: I don't think there is much difference... Belief is how people find emotional satisfaction. : Randall: Although this is not a particularly new statement, it is still great to hear it from a noble lady like you! : Magda: Ahh...? Is that so? : Different : Magda: I think there is a difference... because the 'saint' of Finsel is real. : Randall: So which belief do you think is more powerful? Is it the real 'saint' or the Sky Goddess who can only be worshiped in the form of statue? : Magda: Eh... This is a tricky question. Randall: Hahahaha~~ Ok, let's go to the next place~ No matter how many times you look at it, the streets and buildings of the aristocratic district of Finsel always make me feel magnificent. Ah, is your foot still hurting? Magda: Huh? My feet? Randall: Uh... It seems that you have not opened the small gift that I set to you earlier... Magda: ......Oh! I am sorry! I really forgot it! Randall: No need to aplogize, my little lady. Anyway, that thing is just gift. I really hope it can free your feet from the pain of high heels. Magda: ...According to the description of Mr. Randall, it seems to have amazing effect. What on earth is it? Randall: It is the insole. Magda: Huh? Randall: Different from the previous insoles, it is a perfect insole that embodies the latest technology of Rayorca, the product created to protect the ladies' tender feet! Magda: (Mr. Randall suddenly gets excited!) Randall: If possible, I want all the noble ladies to try this insole! However, according to my previous communication with the aristocracy of Finsel, it may not be easy. Magda: Ah? What does it mean...? Randall: Many people feel that shoes and insoles are very private things, and even think it's rude to accept gifts related to the feet from others - for example, me. What's more, the insole doesn't sound 'elegant' at all, isn't it? Magda: I don't think so... Randall: So Miss Magda, you are a very special noble lady~~~ Magda: But you are right... The aristocrats of Finsel are good at accepting the new things. Even the merchant's wife could surpass them on that. The nobility of this city-state is like a group of independent individuals with their own rules and aesthetics. They shall never fall behind when chasing luxury and fashion, but their so-called fashion... Randall: Is actually determined by themselves, right? The key element is luxury, rare, and boosting their identity! ...Sorry, I suddenly got excited. However, this is the job of the market researcher. Understand the needs of customers. You have to understand what they are in need of, sometimes they don't even realize that they need it. Only in this way can we open up the market, occupy the market share, and promote the products to the whole continent! Come on, Miss Magda, where is the next location? Magda: Next place, how about going to church? — Magda: Phew... Here is the market of Finsel, Mr. Randall. Randall: Quite a bustling commercial street, there is no room for expansion along the street. I really like this bustling atmosphere. It makes me feel full of energy. Oh, by the way, thank you for accompanying me for so long! Please wait a moment here~ Magda: Ah? He went across the street to the opposite side... Civilian Man: Fresh juice! Bubble juice of Rayorka! Let the cool juice quench your thirst! The men who drink this juice will become more handsome and the ladies will be more charming! The child who drink this juice will grow up healthy! Randall: Excuse me~ Please give me two bubble juice! Civlian Man: Okay! Magda: Mr. Randall ran back again... Randall: Miss Magda~ Here you are. I didn't expect to find the Rayorca-style bubble juice here. How amazing! Magda: Ah, thank you~ (He even handed me the bubble juice with a handkerchief. Is he worrying about staining my gloves? Mr. Randall seems to be very considerate...) (Although mother asked me not to try the street drink, for she thinks it doesn't fit with my noble identity.) (But it doesn't matter to try once occasionally~) (It's so delicious!) In other words, what does Mr. Randall's company do?... Randall: Hmm... the major goal of our company is women live in a comfortable and free way. Specifically, it is a company that designs and sells female products. Magda: That is to say... Mr. Randall come to Finsel to do on behalf of the company? Randall: You can also understand it that way. If we use the battlefield to describe the business field, I am more like a scout. Collect the necessary information, find the right store, and decide which products to enter the market first... There are many things that need to be done. ...? At the other end of the street?! Magda: ...What happened? Randall: Miss Magda! Come here! Magda: A carriage rushes towards us?! Coachman: Watch out! Civilian Woman: Ah---! Magdsa: The carriage crashes into a girl and she falls onto the ground! Civilian Boy: What's going on with this carriage! It's too dangerous! Noble C: ...I don't know! The horse suddenly went out of control! Civilian Girl: What a joke! You've knocked people down! Civilian Woman: ...Wah... My dress... Magda: Ah... It has a tear a hole in her dress... Randall: ... Magda: Ah? Mr. Randall goes over there. Randall: This lady, are you okay? Civilian Woman: I... I am fine... I can walk... Randall: Wait a moment... I can't let you leave in this way. Civilian Woman: Eh? Wha... what happened...? Magda: (Mr. Randall took off his coat?) (Covering the girl's dress that was worn out because of the accident...) Civilian Woman: Young master, you - Randall: You'd better go see a doctor. Civlian Woman: This jacket looks very expensive! I can't......... I can't afford to pay for it if it is stained! Randall: ...Ugh. Listen, I don't think it has any problems for you to wear a broken skirt. I am doing this just to protect you against those ill-disposed eyes. Do you understand. In my opinion, this is the most important role of this jacket at this moment, and it has nothing to do with its value. Civilian Woman: ...Young master... you... what are you... Magda: Ah, the girl ran away with a limp. Randall: ... Did I do something wrong? Magda: ...She's just startled. Randall: ? Startled? Magda: In fact I was a little scared too, I thought you were going to rush out to intercept the carriage. Good thing the carriage stopped on its own..... Randall: Ah... If it didn't stop on its own, I would indeed do that. In this regard, as long as it's something related to women, my body will act before my mind. ...I've already been criticized a lot for it in Rayorca. Magda: Hahahahaha~ I think it's cute~ Randall: Ah? Magda: Really, even though at the beginning I thought Mr. Randall was just saying it for show. Now, it seems to me that you sincerely feel that all girls deserve to be praised and protected. Randall:... Magda: But if it's truly like that, then is Mr. Randall the greatest love, or heartless playboy... Randall: Actually, I myself don't know... I came to Finsel because I wanted to find the answer to this question. But no matter what happens, it is a pleasure to tour with you, Miss Magda. Magda: This is my pleasure too~ Story Chat 3 Magda: Phew, how tiring... I spent the entire day walking around Finsel. Right... I haven't opened the present that Mr. Randall gave me before. He mentioned that it was a pair of perfect insole that embodies the latest technology of Rayorca... Eh? The material of this shoe cushion is so strange... It's soft and kneadable! How amazing! If I put this in my shoes today, would I have been less tired? Eliza: Magda, what are you doing? Magda: Ah, Mother~ Look at this~ If you place this in your shoes, your feet won't hurt anymore~ Eliza: This... What is this? Magda: Mr. Randall gave this to me. He said it was for liberating my feet. Eliza: Is he the gentleman whom you accompanied for the entire day today..... the Rayorcan market inspector? Magda: Yes, it's him. He always has a lot of strange little presents, and is very good to girls. Today, at the market, he even-- Eliza: Magda. Magda: Ah? Eliza: .....This thing can really stop your feet from hurting? Magda: Yes.... That was what Mr. Randall said. Eliza: ...Sigh. Magda: Mother, don't worry. Even if my feet won't hurt anymore, I won't forget that I'm dancing on the edge of a knife. Eliza: ... Sigh, my good daughter... Magda: (...He suddenly became serious!) Yes, mom... Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript